


Understand

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this doesn't fit anywhere in the Tolkien timeline. Perhaps it's a dream. But what do I know? I'm just the messenger.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Understand

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't fit anywhere in the Tolkien timeline. Perhaps it's a dream. But what do I know? I'm just the messenger.

.  


 

The man's arms relax slowly as the embrace calms and becomes tender. Heat and sweat cling to them, cooled by their rhythmic breaths. Boromir smiles as he feels fingers stroke his beard.

"Thank you, Pippin," he gasps, running a calloused hand over smooth skin.

"There's no need," the hobbit answers. "I know about loneliness."

Boromir bites his lip, his throat suddenly painful. Slender legs squeeze his waist. Pippin whispers, "Shall I carry a message to Gondor for you?"

The man nods, and Pippin leans in to flick his tongue at the trail of moisture trickling from one eye.

"Who to?"

.


End file.
